Snowfall
by sakura-blossoms-falling
Summary: Here lies Murasaki Ageha. December 24, 1994 - December 24, 2011. "Ageha-chan," he murmured sadly. His right hand slowly crept over his chest and he squeezed his coat over his heart. It had already been a year. An entire year since his first and only love died. "Ageha." This is a quick one shot with Asuka Toru! Please read :)


**So I figured since I haven't written anything in a while, I'd make a one-shot about Asuka Toru! He's my favorite character outside of Enoshima and after Leonardo Silva. He's just so badass, sorry, for my fangirling =]**

**Anyway, just a warning/reminder that Japanese names are last name first, first name last kind of deal so all the names in this one-shot will be in this fashion. This is just to avoid confusion because it happens to me in a lot of the fanfictions I read.**

**Well, please enjoy this 'written-in-30-minutes' one-shot =]****  
**

* * *

Two tall teenage boys walked through the silent cemetery which had been painted a dusty white from the snowfall the night before. The dark haired one carried a shopping bag while the silver haired boy held a snow brush. They stopped between two elegant weeping willow trees. Their branches swept the ground slightly as a gentle winter breeze coasted through the cemetery. In between them was a stone spire that was as tall as the dark haired boy. At the base was a slightly raised platform, but the engraving was covered by a thin layer of powdered snow.

The two stood in front of the spire for a few minutes; neither saying a word nor moving. Finally, the silver haired boy held out the snow brush to his companion. "Asuka-san, here. I'll wait over there," the boy said as his companion accepted the brush. He retreated to a respectful distance to give his friend and captain some time alone.

Asuka was grateful that his kouhai had given him some space to grieve alone. He held the snow brush and placed the shopping bag in the snow next to the monument. A few snowflakes fell as he began to brush off the snow.

As he passed the brush over the raised platform at the base, lettering appeared. _Here lies Murasaki Ageha. December 24, 1994 - December 24, 2011._ After he finished brushing the snow off, Asuka dropped the brush, and stepped back to look at the bare stone.

"Ageha-chan," he murmured sadly. His right hand slowly crept over his chest and he squeezed his coat over his heart. It had already been a year. An entire year since his first and only love died. "Ageha."

* * *

Long, straight black hair fluttered in the breeze as a beautiful girl sat on top of the spire and looked down at the boy standing in front of her monument. Her bright green eyes were filled with sadness and longing as she watched him. "Toru," she murmured, hoping against hope that somehow her love would hear her voice once again, even if it was for a moment.

To her sadness he didn't even react. She pushed off of the spire and gracefully floated down to hover at eye level. He didn't even blink, only kept staring blankly in front of him.

The girl reached out and tried to touch his face, but her fingers shimmered and went through his skin; just as it always did.

* * *

Asuka blinked as he realized he had forgotten her present. He reached into the shopping bag and bright two apple cinnamon candle sticks. He held them in one hand and with the other he removed the remnants of the old, long burned out candles. He replaced them with the new candles and lit them.

"Your favorite candles, Ageha-chan," he said as twin wisps of smoke spiraled their way up into the snow laden clouds. "Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas," he tried to smile. He really did, but his mouth just wouldn't move. "I-I miss you," his voice started shaking and he struggled to keep his composure.

* * *

The girl's own green eyes grew misty with unshed tears. "Toru," she cried as she watched him struggle to keep from crying. "Thank you for the presents." She inhaled the sweet smelling smoke.

* * *

Asuka suppressed his desire to cry and said one last goodbye to his dead love, turned and began to walk back to where Onimaru was waiting. As the two walked away from the grave, they left a fresh set of footprints in the newly fallen snow; leaving the monument behind.

* * *

A single, silver tear slipped from the girl's eye, glided down her cheek and fell towards the snow. It disappeared in a shower of light right before it hit the snow. The wind picked up briefly, making the willow branches fly around the spire. When the wind died down and the branches returned to their peaceful state; the stone spire was bare except for the two candles, burning with each other's love and memories.

* * *

**OMG! I finished! That was one of the first times I've written a story/one-shot with obvious romance in it. I hope everyone liked it. Leave a review =]**

**Arigatou gozaimasu!**


End file.
